Triton Robotics
Main character (Shuna) :A young man roped into participation in the robotics team by a number of factors beyond his control. However, he is cursed with an inexplicable, nearly superhuman aptitude for destroying any technology he comes in contact with. He desperately attempts to hide this from the team. ;Team leader :The team's no-nonsense leader. ;Guy one :A programmer. Fairly laid-back, but argues with Guy two. ;Guy two :A programmer. Fairly laid-back, but argues with Guy two. ;Team coordinator :The leader's assistant, who keeps her strict tendencies in check. ;Coach :The team coach ;Love interest (Helen) :A girl the main character lusts after. He is not entirely sure how to get into contact with her, but thought, incorrectly, that joining the robotics team would help. ;Gadgeteer :The team's chief mechanism builder *Aerith and Bob: See Culture Chop Suey below. *Animesque: Owes a lot to anime in design and other things *Awesome by Analysis *Broken Bird: Helen *Bungling Inventor *Casanova Wannabe: Shuna realizes that there are signs that he is in a Harem Genre-style situation and tries to play it to his advantage. Wrong Genre Savvy as he is, he doesn't realize so quickly that lovestruck girls who nicely fill out archetypal roles can still hate his guts. *Culture Chop Suey: The setting resembles a blend of the US and Japan, with essentially Western culture populated by the residents of Animeland. The landscape seems to be that of the United States, while the names draw from English and Gratuitous Japanese. *Deadpan Snarker: Shuna *Enmity With an Object *Flanderization: Arguably. Shuna's Walking Techbane status actually isn't so bad in the first episodes; it isn't until later that machines actually fall to pieces in his hands. On the other hand, it's possible this was intended from the beginning. *Gadgeteer Genius *Geek Physiques *Hot Scientist: Helen *Humungous Mecha *Lust Object: Helen to Shuna. He admits that he doesn't believe in love at first sight, so he's not ashamed to call his attraction pure lust. *Mystical White Hair: Helen's hair is white. I appears to be natural. *Nerds Are Sexy *Nobody Poops: Averted heavily. Shuna lampshades how plot points keep coming up while he and other people are in bathrooms. *Outdoor Bath Peeping: Shuna accidently stumbles upon Moya. She's not the first naked chick he's seen that day, so he's too burned-out to react or care. *Romantic False Lead *Schizo Tech: Advanced robots: check. Cheap, available flight tech: check. Internet: no. Modern cars: no. Futuristic cell phones: check. Cell phones that get reception outside of urban areas: no. *Serious Business: Robotics *Shy Blue-Haired Girl: Moya's hair isn't really blue, but her hair covering hat is her signature blue color, fitting with the theme of signature colors that would be hair colors if the rule of natural hair colors weren't in play. *Teen Genius *Tsundere: Shuna thinks Kimoto is one, the kind that can be defrosted. He is wrong. She's actually a Heroic Comedic Sociopath. *Universal Adaptor Cast *Unwanted Harem: Inverted. With this trope in mind, Shuna pursues the affections of number of girls, all of whom hate him. *Walking Techbane: Shuna not only crashes computers, his presence can actually cause them to fall to pieces. It's shown that he is smart enough to know how technological things work, and even has some knowledge, in theory, of how to fix them, but his mere presence does immense damage to all machines. *Wanting Is Better Than Having *Wrench Wench *You Gotta Have Blue Hair: The show plays around with its liberal anime influences. No character has a fully impossible hair color without the aid of dye (though Helen's apparently natural white hair is lampshaded as being a bit odd), but several characters have hats or other hair coverings of a signature color. Moya, for instance, has black hair, but a teal hat and single died blue lock intended to associate her hair with blue. Category:Stories